


The Friendship

by thesmolestnerd



Series: The Cringe (TM) Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt Hermione, I wrote this when I was 12, Protective Harry, harry and hermione meet in the muggle world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd
Summary: Elementary school aged Hermione moves to Harry's neighbor, and the two of them must fight Dudley and hsi gang before they get whisked away to Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 April 1989: Pre-Hogwarts

Harry Potter was running. Dudley and his gang were chasing him across the playground, and he did not want to be caught by Dudley. Harry rounded the building and hid behind the dumpster. He panted and fell leaning against the dumpster. Harry felt a hand grab his throat.

 

“Where do you think you’re going, freak?” said Dudley. Harry attempted to escape Dudley’s grip, and wheezed. He tightened his grip and Harry gave a strangled cry.

 

“Leave him alone, you jerk!!!” yelled a bossy girl’s voice. Dudley turned and let go of Harry’s neck in surprise. No one had ever defended Harry before. He fell to the ground, clutching his neck.

 

“Wadda you gonna do about it, girly,” Dudley jeered. Harry turned to the girl. She had bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. Harry realized that she was his class, but he could never remember her name.

 

“I’m not afraid of you.” She said, “You’re just a big bully and you’re only mean to people because you’re really insecure yourself. He’s a better person then you’ll ever be.” She pointed towards Harry. Dudley pushed her into the dumpster next to Harry.

 

“Agghh,” said the girl. How could Dudley hit a girl? Overcome by sudden anger Harry lunged at Dudley.

 

”LEAVE HER ALONE!!” he yelled. Dudley was completely unprepared and got hit by a flying Harry. Piers and Malcolm, two of Dudley’s gang members, pulled Harry off him and threw him into the dumpster. It was pretty full so Harry fell on top of a ton of garbage. He was glad though because all though it was smelly it was a lot softer then landing on the metal bottom.

 

“I’m telling on you,” she yelled running.

 

“Get her!” yelled Dudley.   No one moved.

 

“But,” started Piers, “she’s a girl…”

 

“We’re not supposed to hit girls,” said another member, Dennis. The three other members nodded.

 

“Fine, I’ll do it myself,” he said. Dudley waddled after her and jumped on her, with a sickening crack, and seconds later he was thrown of her several feet in the air and landed promptly on his rear near the edge of the playground.

 

“OW!!” he yelled, dumbfounded. Harry jumped out of dumpster and landed with surprising agility. He ran over to the girl.

 

“You alright?” he asked.

 

“No,” said the girl, her voice more high pitched than usual, “I-I think my shoulder’s b-broken.” People were starting to stare.

 

“Can you stand?” Harry asked. She nodded her face ashen. Harry pulled her up and put his hand behind her back. He felt bad for her.

 

“I’m Harry, by the way, Harry Potter.”

 

“Hermione Granger,” she said, gritting her teeth. Harry carefully walked her to the nurse’s office. He dropped her down on the cot. Hermione winced. The nurse came in.

 

“Ah, Miss Granger, what can I do for you?” she said.

 

“Dudley Dursley jumped on her,” said Harry.   

 

“I never did like that boy, such a trouble maker,” she said, bustling around Hermione, checking her injuries. The nurse touched Hermione’s shoulder and Hermione stifled a scream.

 

“Easy, you’re ok. It’s dislocated, I can fix it now if you want, it will hurt or-”

 

“Fix it,” Hermione whispered.

 

“Alright,” she said, walking away from Hermione “Mr. Potter, come here please.” Harry walked over curiously.

 

“It will be rather painful and I don’t want her to move.” Harry nodded. “Could you hold her legs and her good arm?”

 

“Yes ma’am,” said Harry nodding.

 

“Excellent,” said the nurse. 

 

“Miss Granger, lay down please,” she said. Hermione lay down.

 

“Mr. Potter,” she said.  Harry walked over.

 

“Wait…” said Hermione, “you’re gonna hold me down while she resets my arm.” Harry nodded, sat on her legs and grabbed her arm.

 

“Turn your head to other side and close your eyes,” Hermione obliged.

 

“Now hold still…” Hermione screamed as her arm was pulled back into place with a sickening pop.   Harry got off a whimpering Hermione.

 

“Thank you Mr. Potter, now go back to class,” she said.

 

“Alright, bye Hermione,” he said, as he was leaving. Harry hoped he didn’t have to go home today. Who knows what the Dursleys would do to him.        


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these as separate chapters so that's how they're being posted lol enjoy

  Chapter 2

“BOY!” yelled Uncle Vernon, when Harry walked in the door. He grabbed Harry by the hair, dragged him into the kitchen, and threw him into a chair. Aunt Petunia and Dudley, who surprisingly, Harry thought, wasn’t watching TV, were sitting at the table.

 

“Dudley got suspended,” said Uncle Vernon, purple faced with clench teeth, “because he jumped on a girl.”

 

“He did it not me!” Harry protested. Uncle Vernon slapped Harry across the face so hard he fell off the chair.

 

“Don’t you talk back to me, Boy!” he said, his teeth still clenched, “This is all your fault!! You told the girl-”

 

“I DIDN’T TELL HER ANYTHING!!!! I DIDN’T WANT HER TO DO ANYTHING-” Uncle Vernon seized Harry by the shirt and threw him into his cupboard.

 

“NO MEALS!!!!” he yelled, and slammed the door. Harry sat there in his bed with his hands on his face. Who knew being nine could be so hard? He was very grateful to Hermione, but now things with the Dursleys would just get worse.

 ********************************************************************

The next day Hermione was absent, so Harry had to out run Dudley’s gang alone.  A big part of him was glad she wasn’t there, so she wouldn’t get hurt, but another part of him wanted her there. It was nice to know someone didn’t hate you.

 

She returned the day after that. Hermione helped Harry out run Dudley’s gang and convinced them to leave Harry alone, for the time being at least. Also later that day she

invited him over to her house.

 

“Please, please, please come, my mummy and daddy really want to meet you!” she begged. Harry said yes even though the Dursly’s wouldn’t be happy.

 

“My mum will pick us up after school if you want,” she said. Harry knew he ought to at least tell the Dursly’s but decided not to. What’s the worst that can happen?

********************************************************************

Harry had spent a whole afternoon with Hermione and her parents. He knew what it was like to have family now.

 

He walked through the Dursly’s front door.

 

“BOY,” yelled Uncle Vernon, “where the hell have you been??”

 

“At a friend’s house,” said Harry. Uncle Vernon laughed.

 

“Friend, what friend? You don’t have any friends no one likes you!” Harry felt anger boil inside of him.  

 

“I was at Hermione Granger’s house! That friend, you know the one who save me from your evil, fat, useless son,” said Harry knowing he’d crossed a line. Uncle Vernon turned a deep, deep shade of purple.

 

“BOY!!!!” he yelled. Harry felt a sharp pain in his head and fell to the floor. Then he felt Uncle Vernon kick every inch of him. Harry didn’t give him the satisfaction of crying.

 

“Go to your cupboard you useless piece of-” he said grabbing Harry’s arm and throwing him into the cupboard, where Harry lay for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue why this chapter is split up so weird

Chapter 3 

“Harry, where did you get all those bruises,” asked Hermione, in school the next day. They were sitting on the swings, and everyone was avoiding “the nerd and the freak”. Harry and Hermione were enjoying there last day without Dudley on them. He’s suspension ended tomorrow and he was bound to be more careful next time.

 

“Nowhere, I fell,” Harry said, nervously.

 

“You’re a horrible liar, Harry,” she said.

 

“Don’t tell anyone, but…” Harry paused and looked at Hermione; he knew he shouldn’t tell anyone but… “I didn’t tell my uncle I was going to your house and when I came back he called me a freak, as usual, and said I had no friends.” Hermione gasped. “Then I mentioned you and called Dudley fat, useless, and evil and my uncle hit me and kicked me.”

 

“Oh, Harry,” said Hermione, “ this is horrible you have to tell someone-”

 

“No, I don’t, and you won’t either.”

 

“Alright, I won’t, pinkie swear,” said Hermione.    

 

June 1989: Pre-Hogwarts

Harry and Hermione had spent the last two months out running Dudley and his gang. Hermione had taken to smuggling extra food from home for Harry. He was very grateful to her. He really liked having a friend.

 

As of right now the two of them were crouching on the inside of an empty dumpster on the far end of the playground.

 

“I can’t believe this is working,” Harry whispered, “we’ve never hid like this for this long.” Hermione nodded silently. They heard noise from outside the dumpster.

 

“Where can those losers be hiding?” they heard Dudley say. Hermione put her finger to her lips. There was a large booming noise and the dumpster shook as Dudley punched it in anger. Hermione gasped in surprise, and Harry clapped his hand over her mouth.

 

“Where did that come from?” Dudley said. Everyone froze. Harry and Hermione held ther breath.

 

“Gordon, get in there,” said Dudley, to a gang member. Outside it sounded like an extremely large person trying to get inside the dumpster. Harry and Hermione edged to the other side of the dumpster and made themselves as small as possible.  They saw Gordon’s arm inside the dumpster, then his face, then he slipped and fell. Harry and Hermione laughed.

 

“Too bad you’re too big to catch us, Dudley,” said Harry. He heard someone shriek and saw Dennis, the smallest gang member, fly and land in the dumpster with a mighty _thump_. Dennis groaned.

 

“I think you broke him!” yelled Harry. No sooner had the words left his mouth then Dennis jumped up and tackles him and tried to throw him out.

 

“GO!” he yelled to Hermione. She climbed out and landed behind the dumpster. Dudley was waiting for her.

 

“GOT HER!” he yelled triumphantly, putting one of his beefy hands on her throat. She gasped for air and tried to defend herself as Piers and Dennis held Harry forcing him to watch.

 

“NO!” yelled Harry.

 

“Watcha gonna do about it, Freak?” said Dudley, “I’ll never let you have any friends. I’ll hurt them like this every single time and-” Dudley never finished his sentence. He was thrown back by and an invisible force. Hermione was on all fours gasping for air. Piers and Dennis were stunned and Harry took the opportunity to escape from their grasps, and run over to Hermione. She was massaging her neck and gulping for air.

 

“You alright?” Harry asked. She nodded. Harry saw someone barreling towards him, and next thing he knew he was flying through the air. This is going to hurt, he though. Then suddenly he slowed until he was floating up right a few inches off the ground and landed softly. He turned around to see and unconscious Hermione falling through the air behind him. No, he though, no, no, no. The ground was coming closer to her but he was frozen. For some reason a he saw a woman screaming as a beam of green light hit her. Without knowing what he was doing he raised his hands and though, float, float, float. It didn’t work perfectly and she hit the ground hard, but at least she wasn’t flattened. A sudden surge of anger hit. He was about to do something stupid. A chatter had started he turned and saw Hermione crumpled on the ground and teachers and students surrounding her.

 

“Revenge can wait,” he muttered to himself.

 

“Very good, Harry,” said a voice. Harry turned around. An old bearded man in purple robes stood there. He had a small golden hour glass on his neck. “You must control your anger and help Ms. Granger. You will do great things, Harry James Potter.” The man winked at Harry and disappeared. Harry rubbed his eyes and blinked. What was that? Harry shook his head and focused his attention back to Hermione. There was an ambulance now and a large crowd. Harry tried to cut through to the front.

 

“MOVE!” he yelled, “LET ME THROUGH!!” He managed to push his way through the crowd.  

 

“Hermione,” he whispered when he saw her. She was pale and bloody. Bloody. Everything faded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  

What happened, Harry thought? He sat up. He was in the nurse’s office, and he looked around for the nurse to ask if it all really happened. She walked in. There was a balding blonde/brown haired man with her. It was Dr. Granger.

 

“What-Hermione is she ok?” asked Harry quickly.

 

“No, come along Harry,” said Dr. Granger.

 

“But sir, he needs a guardian to leave school-” started the nurse.

 

“His aunt and uncle beat him so I don’t think they should be making any decisions for him,” said Dr. Granger. Harry couldn’t believe Hermione had told him but it was kind of nice to know that an adult knew.

 

“I agree but-”he cut off the nurse.

 

“Come Harry.” Harry jumped off the cot and followed him to his car.

 

The car ride was silent. It was Dr. Granger who broke it.

 

“Hermione has always had trouble making friends,” he said. Harry just nodded not sure where this was going. “She also has other trouble. A heart defect, she was born with it.” Harry nodded again, wondering why he was telling him this.

 

“It’s pretty bad. She’s-she-it’s complicated and this, well, it made it worse,” he said, “but thank you for defending her.”

 

“She did it first, I’m just repaying the favor,” Harry said.

 

“For two months.” He was right and Harry knew it, him and Hermione were friends.

 

“Um, where exactly are we going?” asked Harry.

 

“I figured that it probably wouldn’t be safe for you at the Dursley’s; Hermione told me about what happens. The police are there already and I’m going to tell the Dursley’s you’re going to live with us.” Harry couldn’t believe it.

 

“R-really?” he asked, trying not to be hopeful.

 

“Of course. I’ve always wanted a son,” he said, smiling.

 

“Thank you so much,” said Harry, beaming. They pulled into the driveway. They police were already there. Dr. Granger knocked on the door. Uncle Vernon opened it.

 

“Wadda yah want?” he said, opening the door a crack. He opened it wider when he saw Harry. “I’ve been so worried.” He reached out to Harry, and he stepped back. The police moved forward and Uncle Vernon looked scared.

 

“Yes, this is about Harry,” said Dr. Granger, “you see we have proof of child abuse and the police want to arrest you. I would like it if you gave me Harry’s custody.” Harry expected an explosion,  anger, profanities, something, but Uncle Vernon surprised him.

 

“Really?” he asked, eagerly “I can get rid of the worthless boy?”

 

“He’s not worthless but yes-”

 

“WHOOHOO!! GOOD-BYE FREAK!!!!” he yelled. Uncle Vernon grabbed a pen and signed all the papers.

 

“Harry get your things,” said Dr. Granger. Harry ran into his cupboard to get his things. He picked up some old action figures and comics that belonged to Dudley before he got bored with them, and put them along with some of his old clothes in his bag. He walked out and Uncle Vernon was shaking Dr. Granger’s hand vigorously.

 

“Thank you for taking the boy, hope you have better luck with him then I did! Hahaha!! Have a nice life, Potter!!!!” he said.

 

“Bye Uncle Vernon,” Harry was just as happy. He was leaving the Dursley’s and Privet Drive forever. Dr. Granger and Harry went over in the car.

 

“Let’s go see Hermione,” said Mr. Granger, as they pulled out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The car ride was quiet and nervous. They pulled into the parking lot and Harry stared in awe at the hospital building. It was huge. Dr. Granger grabbed Harry but the arm and pulled him through the door. They went to the front desk and Harry observed his surroundings. There were a lot of people crying and pacing. It made Harry nervous. Dr. Granger pulled Harry through a confusing series of halls. They came out in a large waiting room. There were plush couches, and several people huddled sitting in groups. Some people were crying, some were praying and they all looked scared and sad. Mrs. Dr. Granger was sitting alone in a far corner rubbing her red eyes. Dr. Granger walked swiftly over and embraced his wife. Harry stood back several feet. He felt like an intruder. Dr. Granger let go of his wife and gestured for Harry to sit down next to him.

 

“You’re part of the family now too, Harry,” said Dr. Granger. Despite himself Harry smiled a little, and sat down.

 

“Thank you so much!” Harry said. Dr. Granger sort of grimaced and patted Harry on the back.

 

“You’ve had a bad childhood, and we always wanted a son too,” said Mrs. Dr. Granger, “you’re perfect.” Even though he was worried about Hermione he couldn’t help feeling the happiest he’s ever felt. Not in any of his memory has he been wanted, let alone called perfect. This would be a lot better if Hermione was here though, he thought.

 

“Hermione Granger,” he heard a voice say. Harry turned expecting to see her but saw a doctor in pink scrubs. Both Grangers stood up and so did Harry. The woman walked over.

 

“She’s in critical condition. The surgery was touch and go for a while but she’ll live,” said the doctor. Mrs. Dr. Granger sobbed in relief.

 

“When can we see her?” asked Dr. Granger.

 

“Family,” she said eyeing Harry “can see her when she’s out of recovery. We’ll come and get you.”

 

“Thank you,” said Mrs. Dr. Granger, who then fell down and wept openly. The doctor left and Dr. Granger fell into the chair and gave out a deep sigh.

 

“What does it mean ‘when she’s out of recovery’?” asked Harry. Dr. Granger rubbed his face.

 

“It means-well for surgery they give you medicine that makes you fall asleep. It takes a little while to wake up. So she’s in the recovery room until the doctors wake her up,” he said. Harry nodded.

 

“Sorry I-” Harry started.

 

“No it’s ok. You don’t know. I’ll explain everything to you eventually,” Dr. Granger said, “Or Hermione will.” They both chuckled. Harry swallowed the questions that had just popped into his head, and made a mental note to ask them later.

  *******************************************************************

Harry didn’t realize he had fallen asleep sitting until he had woken up. Dr. Granger was sitting next to him with his face in his hands. Harry couldn’t tell whether he was awake or asleep. He looked at Dr. Granger’s watch. It was 5:41. He had been asleep for barely an hour. He stretched, and looked around. Mrs. Dr. Granger had stopped crying and was now sitting staring at some point in front of her. Some of the groups had disappeared and others had appeared. It was still silent though. Everyone but the doctors spoke in whispers. Harry saw the doctor from before walk in, only she wasn’t wearing scrubs anymore. She walked towards Harry and the Grangers.

 

“You can see her now,” she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   

Harry and the Grangers were led down several confusing series of hallways and stopped outside a room with the number 100A on it.

 

“She’s sleeping now,” said the doctor. The Grangers walked in and Harry moved to follow. The doctor stuck out her arm.

 

“Family only,” she said forcefully.

 

“He’s her brother,” said Dr. Granger, sounding mildly annoyed. Harry nodded and the doctor let him through. Hermione was as white as the sheet on her, there were tubes and all over her, some snuck under the blanket, some connected to machines and others connected to bags with different colored liquids in them. Harry felt sick. Dr. Granger put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry looked up at him, and Dr. Granger gave him a reassuring smile. There were two chairs surrounding the bed. Mrs. Dr. Granger took one and Dr. Granger offered the other one to Harry. He shook his head. Harry stood as far away from the bed as possible.

 

“I know she looks…bad, but it’s alright. You can move closer if you-” started Mrs. Dr. Granger.

 

“I’m fine,” said Harry. The door opened and someone stuck there head in.

 

“Er, Dr. and Dr. Granger, I have some insurance papers for you to sign,” he said.

 

“We’ll be right there. Harry, are you ok alone with Hermione for a minute? This shouldn’t take too long and she shouldn’t wake up again for a while,” asked Dr. Granger.  Harry nodded, as they left. It was not easy to see her like this and he just couldn’t handle it, but she needed him. Harry avoided looking at her. Harry stared at the monitors. He heard a noise, and turned to Hermione. She was coughing. She turned her head towards the chairs and mumbled something that was muffled by a mask she was wearing.

 

“Mum-my,” Hermione said, blinking. Harry wanted to move. He wanted to say something, but Harry was frozen. The Grangers walked back in.

 

“Hermione, love,” said Mrs. Dr. Granger, she walked over and sat down on her chair, she then pushed it over right up against the bed. Mrs. Dr. Granger started stroking Hermione’s hair. Then she said something softly in her ear. Hermione replied something Harry couldn’t here. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but they kept going back and forth. Hermione saw Harry.

 

“Harry,” she said, more alert now, but still sounding funny. Harry waved awkwardly.

 

“You ok?” he asked.

 

“Fine, Harry. What are you doing so far away from me?” Hermione said, “Are you-”

 

“No,” said Harry, too quickly. Hermione said something that Harry couldn’t understand. Harry gave her a confused look. She pulled the mask down to her neck.

 

“C’mon,” she said, patting the end of the bed, “sit. It’s ok, I’m fine and you’re fine.”  Harry slowly walked over and sat down. She grabbed his hand with her hand that had a biggest tube in it. She leaned back, pulled up the mask, and closed her eyes. Mrs. Dr. Granger and Dr. Granger kissed her on the head.

**********************************************************************

Hermione slept for the rest of the day.

 

“Harry, it’s time to go,” said Mr. Granger. Harry looked up from Hermione who was sleeping peacefully.

 

“We’ll come back tomorrow, ok?” he said. Harry nodded and kissed Hermione’s hand.

 

“G’Night, ‘Mione,” he said. Dr. Granger said good night, and Dr. Granger said that Mrs. Dr. Granger was going to stay the night with Hermione. So Harry and Dr. Granger left, and headed home.

 

“Here it is, Harry,” he said, when they got to the house, “you can have the biggest guest room.” They walked into a large room with neutral paint and furniture.

 

“Thank you,” said Harry, putting his bag on the floor near the bed.

 

“Would you like a shower before bed?” asked Dr. Granger. Harry nodded.

 

“I’ll put some clean towels in the bathroom, you remember where it is right?” he said.

 

“Yeah, thanks,” said Harry. Dr. Granger nodded and left. Harry grabbed his pajamas and walked over to the bathroom. He showered and changed. Then he fell into bed. Dr. Granger came in.

 

“Good Night, Harry,” said he said, turning off the light.

 

“’Night, Dr. Granger,” Harry said. Dr. Granger shut the door behind him, and for the first time in ten years Harry Potter had a full night’s sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Harry heard a knock on the door. That was a nice dream except for the part where Hermione got hurt, Harry thought, but now there’s Aunt Petunia knocking on the door telling him to make breakfast. Well at least it was good when it lasted.

 

“Harry,” said Dr. Granger, “time for breakfast! Then we can go see Hermione.” Harry’s eyes shot open. It wasn’t a dream!!

 

“Coming!” Harry said, grabbing his glasses. Harry ran into the kitchen and had a quick breakfast then he changed his clothes. Then they walked over to the car and drove there in silence. Dr. Granger and Harry walked through the now only slightly confusion hallways. They walked to room 100A. Dr. Granger opened the door. Hermione looked considerably better. She was still pale and had dark circles under her eyes, but her color had been started to return and she was sitting up eating apple sauce. Instead of wearing the mask now she had tube under her nose.

 

“Hey Harry,” she said, smiling.

 

“Hi ‘Mione,” Harry said. Hermione patted the end of her bed. Harry sat down.

 

“How do you feel?” asked Harry

 

“Strange,” she said vaguely, “the medicine does things to my head.” She shoved some apple sauce in her mouth. Harry nodded.

 

“Like what?” he asked.

 

“Don’t ask,” said Hermione, shaking her head,” the room moves sometimes. It’s weird.” 

 

“That does sound strange,” said Harry.

 

Harry chatted with Hermione when she wasn’t sleeping, and soon it was time to leave again.

 

“Before we leave, we need to discuss school,” said Dr. Granger. Hermione opened her mouth.

 

“Harry going to school, darling,” he said, smoothing her hair. Hermione nodded.

 

“You need to go to school, Harry,” said Dr. Granger.

 

“But-,” Harry started.

 

“And I need to go to worked,” said Dr. Granger, “so I’ll leave the office early, pick you up right after school and bring you here tomorrow.”

 

“But-,” Harry tried to argue.

 

“No, Harry, you need to go to school. I’ll be fine,” said Hermione, “I wish I could go…” Harry got an idea.

“How about I bring home some work for you and we can do it together if you’re up to it. Hermione nodded vigorously and looked considerably happier from then on.

***************************************************************************

The next morning when Harry went back to school he was suddenly popular.

“Hey Harry,”

“Thanks for getting rid of Dudley, Harry,”

“Hope Hermione feels better,” Harry got hi-fived and patted on the back through the halls. The teacher was much nicer too and gave Harry’s whole class no homework. Right after the bell rang, Harry dashed off to the library to try to find a good book. He tore through the shelves looking for a book that looked good.  He picked a random book off the shelf and he hoped Hermione had not read it. Then he dashed to the car.

“Let’s go,” said Harry, as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Two days later, Harry was pushing Hermione in a wheelchair through the hospital.

“I can’t wait to go home,” said Hermione, smiling.

“I bet,” said Mrs. Dr. Granger, soothingly as she walked next to the chair. They walked over to Dr. Granger’s car in front of the hospital. Harry walked around to the other side of the car, and Mrs. Dr. Granger helped Hermione into the car. She sat down next to Harry and put her head on his shoulder. They drove home and pulled into the drive way. Dr. Granger picked up Hermione and brought her up the stairs pulled the covers off her bed, and lied her down. He kissed her on the head.

“Sleep now, Darling,” he said.

“G’night, ‘Mione,” said Harry. Mrs. Dr. Granger sat down at the end of her bed.

“Are you tired, Love?” she asked. Hermione nodded, and Mrs. Dr. Granger kissed her on the head. Harry waved and they all left to the living room. Harry sat down on the plush couch opened a book and read.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Pre-Hogwarts: early July 1991

There was a knock on the door and Harry and Hermione looked up from the books they were reading, in the living room.

“I’ll get it!” yelled Harry, getting up and walking across the room, through the hallway, to the door. He opened the door. A strange bearded old man dressed in purple robes stood there.

“Hello?” asked Harry.

“Ah, Harry it’s been so long,” said the man.

“Who are you? Sir?”

“I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of a special school, for children like you. May I come in?” he asked.

“Er,” said Harry, “sure. Dr. Granger there’s someone here!” Harry led Professor Dumbledore down the halls to the dining room. Dr. Granger walked over and Hermione peeked in followed by her mother.

“Can I help you, sir?” he asked.

“Yes, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and your daughter, Hermione, are wizards and invited to my school,” the Professor said.’

“Wait, there are wizards and witches?” asked Dr. Granger, skeptically.

“Oh, yes,”

“But how-,” asked Harry.

“There are many of magical and mythical creatures living in hiding,” professor said.

“How do you know we are wizards?” asked Hermione. Dumbledore looked at Harry and Hermione over his half-moon spectacles.

“Have you ever done anything accidently when you were mad or afraid?” he asked.  Harry though back to his time at the Dursley’s.

“Yes,” said Harry, Hermione nodded.

“Oh, I forgot,” the professor gave them letters. Harry and Hermione opened them.

“Dear Mr. Potter,” said Harry, “I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall.” Harry looked up a million questions bubbling over in his head.

“Could you show us some magic?” asked Harry. Dumbledore nodded. He pulled out a stick and pointed it at a book case. The book case burst into flames. Hermione looked startled. Then Dumbledor waved his wand again and the fair stopped and the book case was fine.

“Wicked!” said Harry. Dumbledore smiled slightly. Then he suddenly became serious.

“And Harry, do you know about your parent?” asked Professor.

“They died in a car crash when I was two,” said Harry. Professor Dumbledore looked saddened.

“No, they did not,” he said solemnly, “they were murdered by a very evil wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort.” Harry blinked, and nodded slowly. Hermione walked over and hugged Harry.

“But on a happier note, I would like to show you and Ms. Granger Diagon Ally, a place where you can buy all of your equipment,” Dumbledore said.

“Can you show us?” Harry asked.   

“Yes of course. Ms. Granger, would you like to come, if your parents say yes of course?”

“Yeah,” she said, looking at her parents. They nodded.

“You can go,” said Mrs. Dr. Granger.

“Alright,” said Dr. Granger.

“Ok then, let’s go. We’re going to do something called apparation. Could you grab onto my arm? When you do I will disappear here and reappear where we need to be.” said Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione grabbed his arm, and they disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...last chapter...I never finished it. 
> 
> If you want to run with my idea, by all means. I'll never finish this. '
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)

Chapter 9

Harry felt like he was being sucked through a very tight tube. He landed almost falling over on a cold stone floor. Hermione looked ill, and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry. I should have warned you,” said Dumbledore. Hermione nodded. Harry looked around. They were in a shabby stone pub. He saw the bar man.

“Not today Tom, I have Hogwarts business,” Dumbledore said. The bar man nodded. “If you’re ready, let’s go.”  Harry nodded, and Hermione stood up straighter and nodded too. Dumbledore walked out through the back door. Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped some bricks. The bricks opened up. They walked through the arch way and it instantly turned into solid wall. There were stacks of cauldrons of all shapes and sizes. Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in ever direction trying to see everything at once. There was a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium with all different colored owls inside. There were several boys around Harry’s age gawking at a broomstick.

“Look,” Harry heard one of them say, “the new Nimbus Two Thousand-fastest ever-.” There are shops selling robes, telescopes, strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, window’s stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, parchment and potion bottles. Then there was a large snowy white marble building , and standing in front of it wearing scarlet and gold uniform were-

“Those are goblins, and this is Gringotts, the wizard bank, Harry you have money and Ms. Granger,” said Dumbledore handing Hermione a small bag that seemed to jingle, “some funds to start off with for Hogwarts.”

“Thank you,” she said, “but you don’t need to-.”

“I insist,” said Dumbledore, “now follow me, please.” They followed him inside.      

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're wondering why this is so different than my other ffs...it's because this was "finished" July of 2012...I was in middle school...
> 
> So...roast me...tell me what you think...destroy my hopes and dream. 
> 
> (I changed the spacing but edited nothing else. This my raw middle school writing.)


End file.
